spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Lachesis
One of the three Fates (also known as Moirai), who "measures the strings of fate".Majority Report (2018.01.10) Sister to Atropos and Clotho. Lachesis is a figure acknowledged in the mythology of multiple instances of Earth. This particular iteration of the mythological figure has been active on two known Earths. = History = Alpha Earth Beginning 2008.10.10, a Porter was constructed and activated in The City (also known as New York City).Network Log- Ruka (2014.12.15) The first imPorts arrived. Lachesis was first believed to be an artificial intelligence associated with this Porter device, and took control of imPortation, exPortation, and imPort activities. She created (or possibly imPorted) six fully-formed countries.Thomas. Mirror Network Notes (2014.12.24) Only imPorts remembered that they had not existed before. Her presence on this previous world was more embodied and communicative.Network Log- Cassandra Igarashi (2018.04.13) She showed little regard for native Earth inhabitants.Ken Kaneki. Notes - Alpha Universe She also imposed trials upon imPorts with the stated reason of protecting her existence and that of imPorts, which also "entertained her, sometimes, but she expectthem to be victorious in the end". Lachesis referred to imPorts as both her "heroes" and "pawns". She was known to teleport imPorts without warning, and demand attention via mild electrocution, or turning on communicators to broadcast loud sounds. These trials spanned multiple worlds and dimensions, and resulted in the encounter of Clotho, her least powerful sister.Kanaya Maryam. History (made public 2017.10.05) During the consumption of The City by her sister Atropos, she was "imprisoned within Atropos's heart". The transport of refugees, preparation of the world for their arrival, and denying Atropos access to the new Earth are attributed to her, at cost. It was unclear upon arrival whether she had survived. This incident occurred in 2014.01.Kate Bishop, Will Graham. imPort FAQ (2015.08.23) Prior to this time point, the government of the United States of America controlled the Porter. Earth 19-TS-59 Lachesis' influence reached Earth 19-TS-59 years prior to and concurrently with the arrival of her refugee imPorts, due to her temporally transcendent nature.Ken Kaneki. Notes- DON'T MESS WITH GODS || START DATE : 2017 -11 She identified Earth 19-TS-59's dimension as suitable, due to emerging Porter technology. She granted them further knowledge to complete a working Porter in Heropa. Her arrival on Earth 19-TS-59 precipitated substantial changes to its universe, including but not limited to: * The existence of the Porter cities * Removal or perpetual absence of non-human life in the Milky Way galaxy * A "quiet" afterlife * Alterations to the physical constants of the universe To avoid destabilizing this universe, she merged with a native, and resides as a latent consciousness in them. This is contrary to the popular belief that she resides within the Porter. A pair of imPorts approached the Porter in late 2015.Majority Report (2016.01.10) They offered a sacrifice to Lachesis, but received a response from another, unnamed entity.Network Log- Luke Castellan (2015.10.17) The entity presently contained within the Porter stated in a "pleasant" young adult male human-like voice, broadcast telepathically: "The one you call Lachesis has only but once intervened in this form. She has long since fled", and "Leave me be," before responding with a stunning blast. Lachesis has not been involved in the Porter apart from its reactivation, and she is not presently controlling it. The being within the Porter is assumed to be her child in some sense. A girl claiming to be Lachesis was sighted in Moscow, USSR in 2016.01. Officials in Moscow claimed this Lachesis had been kidnapped by imPorts. Contact with the being within the Porter resulted in the "Porter malfunction" of 2017.12.01-15,Network Log- Magnus Chase (2017.12.02) which resulted in destabilization of mental links to the Network, power fluctuations, spontaneous amputations and wound dehiscence. Her voice was heard at the end of the missile crisis in 2018.02. This lends credence to the idea that she was responsible for the time loop experienced by extant imPorts during this period. The city of De Chima appears to be named in reference to her Roman name, Decima. Notes More undifferentiated notes collected by a previous imPort are available here. = References = Category:Fates